Arrodis Lightfury
''- Editor Privileges: Arrodis Lightfury'' "To ask me to praise The Light as if it were some sort of deity is foolish. Such a request is an affront to all that I stand for. We Blood Elves are masters of magic; not slaves to it. Take your proselytizing elsewhere." - Knight-Lord Arrodis T. Lightfury =Profile= ---- Arrodis' most important character information will be recorded here. Basic Information Full Name: Arrodis Tiberius Lightfury. Full Birth Name: Arrodis Tyrell Thel'shar. Age: 150 Years-of-Age. Gender: Male. Race: Sin'dorei. Height: 7'1" Tall. Weight: 125kg (276lbs.). Physical Build: Powerfully built. Large, muscular and extremely well-defined. Physical Features: *Arrodis wears his blonde hair in the "foxtail" fashion. *Arrodis' skin tone is of a noticeably redder hue than that of the average members of his race. *The magical glow of Arrodis' eyes strangely dances between a weak Fel-green and a strong Sunwell-gold. *His physical build is a lot larger and muscular than that of the common Sin'dorei males'. ('''Note:' Most of the above features are the markers of a veteran of war. By Human-sight alone, Arrodis is clearly a seasoned soldier. By Elven-sight, however, the magical aura that surrounds Arrodis is one that clearly denotes an ability to call upon The Light.'' Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual. Personality: Arrodis' personality is radically dynamic and thus rarely authentic. Most who work with or under him aren't granted access to the real Elf that lies behind the masks. Arrodis takes his job as a high-ranking The Thalassian State official quite seriously, so much so that he meticulously manipulates his own image to effectively turn himself into a subtle psychological tool. As a skilled and calculating interrogator of the psyche, in other words, Arrodis consciously and cunningly manufactures his projected personality--his image--depending on what the state's desired end result is. For example, to those Blood Elves the state sees as suspect or of interest, Arrodis often uses his presence as a tool to see what makes such subjects tick. Wielding his image to appear cold and abrasive, Arrodis strives to push an individual's buttons, thus learning certain psychological weaknesses to form strategies around. To those the state wishes to curry favor with, however, Arrodis tries to comes-off as the perfect diplomat: intellectual, powerful, accommodating and even charming. He's an expert in the guided construction of others perceptions; and he wields this talent without mercy. What is real and what is fake about Arrodis' personality is almost always under the guise of an agenda; and such dedication isn't without fault. Arrodis' methods often cause him to lose who he is, and thus, in those rare moments of truth, the authentic Elf that this man is is broken, thus offering a personality that is quiet and reserved in a personal context. Alignment: [Chaotic Good. Allegiance: The Thalassian State and it's allies. Spoken Languages: *http://wowpedia.org/Thalassian Thalassian (Highly Fluent). *Orcish (Highly Fluent). *Common (Highly Fluent). *Erudun (a.k.a. Demonic) (Barely Fluent). Current Occupation: *Thalassian State Official. *Blood Knight. *Enchanter and Disenchanter. *Scribe. *Blacksmith. Current Affiliations: *The Thalassian State. *The Blood Knight Order. *The Reliquary. *The Horde. *The Sunguard. *The Dawnfury Concordant. *The Fireborne. Former Affiliations: *The Farstriders: Squad 16, A.K.A. The Trollbreakers (Year ?? - Year ??). *The Alliance of Lordaeron (Year ?? - Year ??). *Knights of the Silver Hand (Year ?? - Year ??). *Sunfury: Regiment 13, A.K.A. The Redeemers (Year ?? - Year ??). *The Scryers (Year ?? - Year ??). Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Blood Knights Category:Blood Knight Order